Meltdown The Raccoon
Meltdown The Raccoon is a Raccoon Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: DAGames - Not Here All Night (Nightcore Version) He Has a Small Rip on His Torso, His Left Ear and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. His Left Eyelid is Broken and Sometimes Gets Stuck Halfway Across His Left Eye. He Has Light-Gray Eyes, Black and Dark-Gray Fur, and a Metal Ribcage, Replacing His Endoskeleton Torso. His Endoskeleton is Custom-Made. He Was a Phone Guy For About 2 Years, Explaining Why That's His Theme Song Withered Version: He is Missing His Left Arm Below The Shoulder, He Has a Large Rip on His Torso and Right Leg. He is Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Right Ear. His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. His Lower Jaw Is Weak. He is a Little Bit Rusty Toy Version: He is Slighty Shorter, His Fur is Lighter in Color. He Has Dark-Blue Eyes, A Orange Bow-Tie, and a Small Rip on His Left Hand's Palm. He Has Blue Cheeks and a Small Hole on His Neck, Revealing A Little Bit of Wiring Phantom Version: He is Missing Both Forearms and Hands. His Right Eye is Falling Down in His Socket. His Jaws are Broken. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg and Right Thigh. He is Burnt With a Very Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: His Fur is Completely Back. His Jaws are Wide and His Eyes and 5 Rows of Razor-Sharp Bloody Teeth is Neon-Red. His Right Hand is Replacing With a Huge Oil-Stained Drill. His Left Thigh and Right Upper-Arm Has Large Rips On It Withered Toy Version: He is Missing His Right Arm. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm and Right Ear. He Has a Small Portion of The Right Side of His Mask Missing. He Has a Medium-Sized Rip on His Torso. He is Very Rusty and Glitchy. His Voicebox Stutters and Glitches Alot Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing The Upper-Half of His Mask, He is Also Missing His Left Arm, Right Forearm, and Right Hand, He is Covered in Holes, Dirt Stains, and Rust. He is Burnt With a Very Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Toy Version: His Left Arm is Missing. His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. His Left Eye's Socket is Black With a Red Pupil. His Lower Jaw is a Little Broken. He Has 3 Sets of Razor-Sharp Oil-Stained Teeth. He Has Claws on His Left Hand. His Right Cheek is Cracked Fredbear Version: His Model is Not That Much Different From His FNAF 1 Model, But His Left Eyelid is Not Broken, His Right Foot is Also Now Missing It's Suit, and His Eyes Have Have Pupils. He Also Has a Light-Gray Microphone. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing His Left Arm and Right Leg Below The Knee With Wires Hanging Out, His Eyes Glow Purple Instead of White Golden Version: He is Also Missing His Left Arm and Right Leg Below The Knee Like Shadow Meltdown, But Now Missing His Ears and Has Broken Eyes, His Golden Counterpart is Currently Being Rebuilt Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Softer Fur and Shiny Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Right Ear, His Left Arm and Lower Jaw is Missing It's Suit, He Has Rusty Razor-Sharp Dark-Red Teeth and Claws, He is Covered in Rust, Loose Wires and Cracks All Over His Body, His Eyes are Black With White Pupils Demolished Version: He is Missing His Arms, Left Ear and Half of His Right Ear, He is Also Missing The Suit on His Feet, Left Lower-Leg and Lower Jaw, His Lower Jaw is a Little Broken and His Right Eye is Missing, While The Other Eye is Black With a White Pupil Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black and Gray Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and Pointed Ears